star_idol_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
SBARP Episode 1-Take to the Stage! Rise of the Loli-Lights!
Summary Plot The new idol school. Starbright Academy, celebrates the arrival of popular idol unit, Loli-Light! The students are very excited, in fact, so excited they start to cover their songs and try to be like them! This also leads to Loli-Lights first performance in Starbright Academy! As well as other performances! Objectives of the RP Introduce Loli-Light into Starbright Academy, make friends with the students, and set a standard for Starbright Academy. Also to perform! Major Events * Loli-Light comes to Starbright Academy * Loli-Light recieves their coords * Loli-Light makes their Starbright Academy Debut in the Star Idol Welcome Performances * Sora causes a karaoke battle at the end of the show Synopsis Auriana Mikadzuki, Aikawa Hikari, and Satoshi Ketchum all arrive at Starbright Academy together, instantly getting swarmed by fans. Auriana quickly gets things sorted out before something bad could happen and the three head to their dorms. They receive their coords and hear about an upcoming performance that they'll be participating in. That's when they start to worry about Kaguya Madoka, who hadn't arrived yet. Auriana called her and discovers that Madoka wouldn't be there for a while... And then the performances begin. Watanabe Aimi and the student council managing, the performances are scheduled and ordered. The Star Idol Welcome Performances were beginning. Taketa Chise started it off... and when Chise finished, it was then that Madoka showed up. The welcomings were cut short, however, when Auriana was called up to perform. The performances went on and on smoothly... until Hoshikawa Junko's performance. Around the start, Auriana realized that she had lost her bag. After searching but with no luck, a mysterious stranger gives it to her. Not to long after, Loli-Light, Hikari, and Auriana were all bad-mouthed by MONOCHROME, who interrupted the performances to do their 5th super live concert, MONOCHROME: UNITE, which Hikari went to undercover as a fan of the unit. Auriana was hurt by what MONOCHROME said about Loli-Light and ran, accidentally bumping into Amano Kenji, who noticed that she was crying(even though she denied that). He helped her get cleaned up(her face was a little messy with all the tears) and then they went back to the show. After MONOCHROME's super live, Aimi accidentally made a mistake with the order and called Satoshi up to perform. However, she fixed her mistake quickly and had Madoka take her rightful place in the lineup. From there, everything went smoothly once again... however, Satoshi did need a bit of encouragement... At the end, Aimi performed and called Chise and Kenji up to perform with her, Kenji leaving the announcing to Auriana. However, Sora from MONOCHROME sabotaged the performance and transformed it into a karaoke battle. Hikari ended up being called to the stage and with her they beat MONOCHROME, much to Sora's disappointment. Characters Loli-Light * Auriana Mikadzuki * Hikari Aikawa * Madoka Kaguya * Satoshi Ketchum Starbright Academy * Umeji Nanami WISDOM * Taketa Chise * Amano Kenji * [[Watanabe Aimi|'Watanabe Aimi']] MONOCHROME * Han'ei Sora * Joyonghan Hei-Ran * Shirokawa Chinatsu * Sutekina Kanon Students (non-unit) * Hoshikawa Junko Category:Episodes Category:Major Episodes